


Weekends With Dad

by Krustybunny



Series: OUAT One Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming Group Prompt June 2017, Gen, Killian helps Daivd on the farm, but I went with fluff, it sounds like porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krustybunny/pseuds/Krustybunny
Summary: Killian helps David on the farm. 1k word limit. Why do I do this to myself? Why do I keep doing it to all of you?





	Weekends With Dad

**Weekends With "Dad"**

* * *

Killian wasn't sure when it happened really. Just a visit, then a lent hand. (He only had the one after all.) And then it turned to weekly event helping with the heavier tasks; his hook proving useful as it couldn't rip and bleed under strain like their flesh would. Emma would arrive later in the day with Henry and Regina in tow, a family dinner –sometimes held out on the deck under the warm summer sun. Before he could catch up and catch on, the days he used to treasure for himself were spent at the side of royalty, digging themselves into the dirt or mucking out a stall. No matter how surreal Emma thought her life, Killian was sure his was equally as strange these days.

What he didn't find strange was the eventual devolution of their camaraderie into that of young lads slightly eager for a spot of mischief.

A day when Henry had come along to help with the horses and keep an eye on his young uncle, the urge to gang up on Prince Charming had been too prime to pass by. (They _were_ mucking stalls after all.) As stern as David tried to hold himself after, commanding looks and likely well perturbed at having equine excrement in his hair, Killian knew that glint of retribution better than anyone. Revenge would be his, but not for some time yet, and not likely without Henry to help pay the price.

Killian had to hand it to Charming, the Prince's patience for revenge was better than his own. Two full crises had come and gone before it was all set to happen. Though, Killian was of the mind that David had simply waited for opportunity over extensive plotting. Either option mattered not, the outcome remained the same.

As requested, Killian and Henry arrived to help clean up the farm after the recent town disaster. What wasn't in shambles was drenched in the rain that had come to quench the flames. David was sifting hay over what had become mud puddles, raising his head to instruct them to follow suit around the grounds. Apparently, the larger vehicles that operated here would only have trouble in the mushier parts, more than doubling their work once they could get that far.

David whistled a familiar tune that Killian had to attribute to the Jukebox at Granny's, as he could think of nowhere else to place it, nor the reason why he found himself slipping into lyrics that matched the tune. Killian shucked his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Henry moved to the barn to retrieve pitchforks.

"I've gone ahead and partially covered some of the worst spots, why don't you two start with those?" Charming requested a simply as he would a burger from the diner.

(This is where Killian feels he should have known better)

Conversation of how wretched their last adventure had left them all was the topic of choice amongst the three of them, though Henry was a bit more excited than what would be proper –as he was finally considered old enough to really help out in the battles, and as such his contributions lauded everyone's achievements more than anything. Killian's main focus was the rhythm of sifting the hay where it needed to go, not minding his surroundings in a place he could call a haven. He didn't pay attention to the dog that always wandered its way between them while they worked. He didn't see the smile tilting the corners of Charming's mouth.

Later he would commend the Prince's timing though.

A whistle sharp and high cut the air, snapping Killian's attention to David; his mind still too ready for a fight. His weight shifted to his forward foot, causing it to sink in the mud –much looser than looks had inclined. The dog positioned behind his legs bolted to the right, pushing its weight further into Killian's unbalanced body, sending him face first into the mud pit –much deeper than anticipated. Laughter bright and young came from Henry as he caught the proceedings, coming closer as Killian struggled with hand and hook to find solid ground for leverage. The lad's sneakers edged as close as he dared, still laughing at Killian's plight.

Henry ran fingertips through the mud, flicking it to Killian's face, "Here's mud in your eye."

"Aye… I'm sure that was a reference of some variety. How about you help me _out_ of here before your mother arrives and _you_ have to explain why I'm _in_ here?"

Henry agreed through further chuckles, reaching forward to counter-balance Killian's ascent. Not watching his grandpa maneuver behind him and provide a gentle shove for Henry to join his step-father.

Forty-five minutes later, Killian and Henry had managed their way out; caked and covered and marginally trying to throw David in the same pit. Another shrill whistle cut the air and all turned to face it. Emma, Snow, and Regina all stood looking the gauntlet of amused to annoyed. No explanation was given, no reprimand was issued.

Just a wave of Emma's hand to bring about three extra-long hoses connected to the house's main water supply. The women walked indoors, expecting the men to understand the unvoiced command.

David's mouth curled its way up.

Henry's head ducked as he braced to flee.

Killian broke ranks first in a dead run for the nearest option.

He was just trying to help them all cleanup of course.


End file.
